


Seeley Booth, Redcoat Soldier

by bonesbuffyangelfan



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesbuffyangelfan/pseuds/bonesbuffyangelfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeley Booth is a redcoat in 1773 and he has to catch all those responsible for the Boston Tea Party.<br/>*Set in season 3, episode 2* WARNING: Wayyyy OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeley Booth, Redcoat Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> In season 3 episode 2, " Soccer Mom in the Mini-Van" Booth is slightly drunk and he says something to Bones about how if he was in the time of the American Revolution when the Boston Tea part happened, he's catch all that were responsible and we'd still be british. So, this is my take on it.

Seeley booth rolled over to change positions on the couch where he had fallen asleep watching TV. He was having the strangest dream, which was to be expected since he was drunk. In his experience, he always had odd dreams when he was drunk.

 

He was in a tavern of some sort, and it looked like it was colonial times. He was wearing a red uniform with a musket with a bayonet by his side.

"Booth! Get yer arse out there and find the people responsible for dumping the King's tea into the harbor!" his commanding officer yelled.

He jumped up, musket at the ready by his side. As he passed his commander by the door he gave him a quick salute and went outside.

"Oi! Take me to the harbor, King's orders!" he shouted up at a nearby coach driver before getting in the coach itself.

"Yessir, right away sir!" the coachman said as he flicked the reins and the horses took off. It was a good 10 minutes until they reached the harbor, and when they did Booth got out and gave the coachman some money; more that enough to cover his fare.

"Thank ye kindly, sir!" the coachman said to him as Booth walked off.

He said nothing, but raised his hand with out looking back. Frowning slightly, he noticed a feather near one of the boats. Walking over to it, he bent down and picked it up. he put away into his satchel for later use. he walked up to the ship's gangplank and stopped.

"Ship ahoy! King's soldier awaiting access!" he yelled up.

"Access granted!" came back a voice.

Not waiting for another invitation, he went up the gangplank, and was promptly accosted by two men who took away his gun and bound him.

"Hey! let go of me! I'm a King's soldier!" he yelled, thrashing around in vain, hoping to get free.

"Not quite yet. You haven't told us the information we need." a feminine voice said from the shadows.

The owner of the voice walked forward. She had light auburn hair, piercing blue eyes, and skin so white it was almost like porcelain. She was wearing a modest dark blue dress, with a white apron.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"You don't need to know my name. Now." she knelt besides him. "Tell me what I want to know, and we'll let you go."

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Where is the tax money being kept?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said.

She slapped him. "Lies! You are one of the most senior officers in the ranks, you must know."

"Honestly, I don't!" he protested.

She searched his eyes for any sign of falsehood. Finding none, she stood up, and motioned for her man at arms to do the same with Booth. "Fine. Hodgins take him to the bilge."

"Yes Temperance." Hodgins said as he hurried to follow her orders.

Temperance and Hodgins, huh? Booth thought. I'll remember that for when I get back.

He was manhandled into the bilge, and left tied up. Outside the door he could hear two people talking.

"Jack, what do you want for dinner?" another feminine voice said.

"How about your famous stew surprise, Angela? With some of that brown bread you make?" a male voice that belonged to Hodgins said.

"Alright sweetie. Go tell Cam and Zack dinner will be ready soon." the woman named Angela said.

"Will do. Oh, and Angie? No talking to the prisoner, okay?" Hodgins said as he was leaving.

"Oh fine! Taking my fun away!" Angela said as she headed back into the galley.

So, there's Temperance, Angela, Cam, Jack Hodgins, and Zack? Booth thought. I'll have to tell commander that when I escape.

Two hours later, they had all had dinner, except Booth of course.(You don't feed prisoners!) Booth had discovered there were rats in the bilge, and he hated rats.

I wish I had my musket. he thought. Suddenly the man called Hodgins unlocked the door, and came in.

"I'm here to help you escape." he said.

"Why? Aren't you working with them?" Booth asked.

"Yes, but their...views on King George don't I exactly agree with. So, I'm here to let you turn us in." he said.

"Uh-huh. And you expect me to believe you just want to to turn yourselves in?" Booth said.

"Well, on one condition. If I let you 'escape', then you name everyone except for me." he said.

"I suppose. Well? Don't just stand there, let me lose!" Booth said.

Hodgins walked over and got to work untying him.

"Oh, your musket is up on the top deck near the gangplank. Also, our names are Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, Zack Addy, and Temperance Brennan. She's the leader." Hodgins said.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'd better get going." Booth said as he stood around awkwardly.

"Yeah, you should. Um...'bye." Hodgins said as he walked out.

Booth followed him as they went up to the top deck. Booth walked over to the gangplank and picked up his musket, then walked down and set off at a run for the town.

One week later

Booth walked towards the jail and spoke to the jailer, asking for some time to visit the prisoners. He walked in, and saw the woman, Temperance, glaring at him.

"How did you escape?" she asked.

"The ties weren't very good, and the door was unlocked." he said.

"Even so, you shouldn't have had enough to convict us, we didn't tell you our names." she said.

"Yes you did; you used them unconsciously when talking to each other. I hope your hangings send a message to other rebels, and that they won't try anything." he said.

"You're going to hang us?!" the woman named Angela said.

"Yes. It ought to send a message, don't you think?" he said with a malicious smile. He loved seeing the bad guys put away, even if most of them were women.

As he was leaving the jail he looked back and said four words. Just four words that made Temperance's anger increase.

"Long live King George!"

 

Booth woke with a start.

"Woah, that was a weird dream." he said getting up to answer his phone which had started ringing.

"Booth. Yes, sir. We're on our way now." he said into the phone. He hung up and called his partner.

"Bones, we got a case. I'll meet you at your place in 10 minutes. See ya."

**Author's Note:**

> So...like it? Hate it? Don't understand it? tell me. Plus, when he said the words that made her angry, how many of you Whovians were thinking 'Does she look tired to you?' I know I was!


End file.
